


new message

by orphan_account



Series: jiara july [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: BAMF Kiara (Outer Banks), Cute, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Friend Pope (Outer Banks), JJ Has Feelings For Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks) Fluff, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)-centric, Jiara July, Kiara Has Feelings For JJ (Outer Banks), Kiara's Kook Year (Outer Banks), Light Angst, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Canon, Pre-Outer Banks Season 1, Protective JJ (Outer Banks), Texting, group chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jiara july day one: precanon dayglimpses into the pogues' group chat as kiara heads off to kook academy, and the messages exchanged between jj and kiara as her struggles don't go unnoticed.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara & Pope & John B. Routledge, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Series: jiara july [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849918
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79
Collections: Jiara July Jubilee





	new message

**Two (2) new messages in: P0GU3S**

_dopeheyward_  
Hey, good luck tomorrow, Kie. High school won’t be the same without you.

 _JohnBeast_  
what pope said. give ‘em hell for us. ;)

 _TheKie_  
thanks. for what it’s worth, I’d rather be with you guys.

 _JumpingJellybeans_  
did we have any summer reading  
also can someone spot me a pen for tomorrow  
also good luck kid  
kie*  
i might need some paper too

 _TheKie_  
thanks, JJ, your deeply thought-out sentiments mean a lot.

 _JohnBeast_  
jj, you’re an idiot. ignore him, kie.   
and i’ll bring you a pen, you goof.

 _JumpingJellybeans_  
...  
but no paper?

 _dopeheyward_  
Why don’t you just make notes in the margins of the books we were meant to- wait.

 _JumpingJellybeans_  
shit  
are you serious?  
shit

 _TheKie_  
I miss you guys already.

**One (1) new message from: JJ**

hey  
17:51

...hey?  
17:52

just wanted to say good luck  
17:52

oh. you know you already said that in the gc, right?  
17:55

yeah, but.   
just wanted to say it again  
make sure you new  
*knew  
plus john b was right  
i was being an idiot  
17:58

oh. well. thanks, JJ.  
18:10

also if any of the kooks try anything  
you know where i am  
18:11

what, you think I can’t hold my own?  
18:12

what? no  
ofc you can  
i just wanna know so i can get a front row seat  
18:15

you’re an idiot.  
18:16

so i’ve been told  
18:16

but that is the first time i’ve smiled today  
so thank you.  
18:20

anytime, kid  
*kie  
fuck’s sake  
18:22

**Eleven (11) new messages in: P0GU3S**

_JumpingJellybeans_  
where the fuck are you guys  
i thought we all had hsitory together  
*history  
hello???

 _JohnBeast_  
history isn’t til fourth period.  
where the fuck are you???

 _JumpingJellybeans_  
well i’m in someone’s history class  
lmao

 _dopeheyward_  
Jesus Christ.  
I’ll come get you.

 _JohnBeast_  
godspeed :’)

 _TheKie_  
I leave you guys for one day...

 _JumpingJellybeans_  
kiara! long time no speak!  
how’s life at the kook acadmey?  
*academy

 _TheKie_  
we spoke yesterday???  
and it’s lame as all hell.  
you know I have to wear a tie?

 _JumpingJellybeans_  
LMAO

 _JohnBeast_  
lol

 _dopeheyward_  
Damn.

 _TheKie_  
thanks for the sympathy guys.

 _JumpingJellybeans_  
if anyone can pull of a tie, it’s you  
*off

 _dopeheyward_  
JJ, will you get off your damn phone for a second? I’m outside the room.

 _JumpingJellybeans_  
it’s true, i can see his little face in the window

 _dopeheyward_  
JJ!

 _TheKie_  
you guys are dorks. I miss you.

 _JohnBeast_  
we miss you too. hang in there. :)

 _TheKie_  
trying.

**Two (2) new messages from: JJ**

do you have a photo of you in your tie  
for reasons  
11:10

fuck off, JJ.  
11:11

noted  
11:12

**One (1) new message in: A smart kid, an idiot, a Kook, and a dumbass walk into a b**

_dopeheyward_  
Wait, is there a character limit for group chat titles?

 _TheKie_  
oh my god, Pope.

 _JestingJavelin_  
what the  
pope we talked about this  
gc names are meant to be funny

 _dopeheyward_  
It’s a joke!

 _JestingJavelin_  
not that kind of funny

 _JohnBeast_  
wait, who’s who?

 _TheKie_  
Pope, did you really use an Oxford comma in the name of our gc?

 _JestingJavelin_  
what in the fuck is an oxford comma

 _JohnBeast_  
she’s been at the kook academy for one month and we’ve lost her :’(  
rip kie

 _JestingJavelin_  
rip

 _dopeheyward_  
May she rest in peace.

 _TheKie_  
I hate you guys so much.  
like, an unimaginable amount of hate.

 _dopeheyward_  
We know.  
So are we still on for tonight?

 _TheKie_  
of course.

 _dopeheyward_  
Good, because we miss you.  
And I want some of your dad’s shrimp.

 _JestingJavelin_  
but mainly we just want juicy kook gossip

 _TheKie_  
well then you might be disappointed.  
the main source of gossip right now is  
well, there is no gossip.  
all pretty boring.

 _JohnBeast_  
wait, pope, you never said who was who.  
am i the dumbass or the idiot?

 _dopeheyward_  
Both, apparently.

 _TheKie_  
both.

**One (1) new message from: JJ**

what did you mean  
12:34

huh?  
12:56

about the gossip thing  
12:57

oh. there’s no gossip. sorry.  
jesus.  
12:58

no i meant what you said  
or didn’t say  
you were going to tell us what the main source of gossip was  
and then you didn’t  
13:02

yeah, because there’s no gossip. like I said.  
13:05

it’s you  
isn’t it  
13:06

drop it, JJ.  
13:06

what the fuck are they saying about you?  
13:08

I said drop it.  
please.  
13:09

thank you for tonight.  
sorry I snapped at you earlier.  
23:02

anytime  
and i meant what i said  
if you need anytihng  
*anything  
at all  
just call me  
or text me  
or whatever  
i’ll be there  
23:05

you’re full of surprises, did you know that?  
23:06

i’ve always got your back kid  
*KIE  
OH MY GOD  
23:07

thanks for making me smile again.  
23:09

are you kidding me?  
you not smiling is just  
wrong  
23:11

**Five (5) new messages in: poguealicious**

_JohnBeast_  
can i steal someone’s english homework?

 _JinglingJuxtaposition_  
sure thing  
we have a free period together next  
you can have it then

 _JohnBeast_  
thanks bro

 _TheKie_  
wait, JJ, you did the homework?

 _JinglingJuxtaposition_  
fine  
you can have pope’s homework then

 _dopeheyward_  
Dude.  
Also, do you even know what juxtaposition means?

 _JinglingJuxtaposition_  
not a clue  
kie suggested it

 _TheKie_  
she also typed it out for you, since you’re so useless.

 _JinglingJuxtaposition_  
that was cold

 _JohnBeast_  
wait  
when did you guys meet up?  
???

**Two (2) new messages from: JJ :)**

uhh  
what shall i say  
14:18

I told you he’d be weird about it.  
14:19

not helpful?  
14:19

fine, I’ll reply.  
14:20

**One (1) new message in: poguealicious**

_JohnBeast_  
hello???

 _TheKie_  
holy shit, chill.  
we just hung out the other night at my dad’s.  
no big deal.

**One (1) new message from: JJ :)**

no big deal?????????  
14:29

yeah?  
we just talked.  
14:31

until 1am???  
and you cried???  
like a lot???  
14:32

wow, JJ, you’re so sensitive. like, all the time.  
always.  
so sensitive.  
it’s great.  
14:40

sorry  
i just meant like  
it felt like a big deal  
to me  
14:42

well, it wasn’t.  
we hung out, and I cried, and then I got over it.  
14:44

**Three (3) new messages in: poguealicious**

_dopeheyward_  
You hung at your dad’s and didn’t invite us?   
Now THAT is cold.  
You know how much I love his shrimp.

**One (1) new message from: John B**

are you and jj dating?  
14:56

what the FUCK?  
DID HE TELL YOU THAT?  
14:57

what? no.  
i just thought...  
14:58

we literally hung out one time.  
no big deal.  
15:01

okay, okay, chill!  
i was just gonna say that if you were. look after him.  
15:03

oh my god.  
15:04

**One (1) new message from: JJ**

did you tell john b we’re dating  
15:01

no?  
did you?!  
15:08

well he just texted me asking if we were  
so i assumed  
15:10

no.  
i didn’t say anything to him.  
in fact, i confirmed to him that no, we are not dating.  
not in a million years.  
he’s just making wild assumptions.  
15:15

so you’re saying  
a million years could pass  
and you wouldn’t even think about dating me  
15:17

what does that even mean? god.  
15:18

**Three (3) new messages in: poguealicious**

_dopeheyward_  
Hello?  
Are you guys doing that thing again, where you all message each other individually?  
You guys suck.

**Two (2) new messages from: JJ**

hey  
can we talk  
03:05

JJ. it’s 3am.  
03:10

is that a no  
03:11

fine.  
03:12

cool  
i’m outside  
03:12

oh my god.  
let me put some clothes on.  
03:13

you don’t have to  
that was a jkoe  
*joke  
mostly  
03:15

do you want me to come down or not?  
03:16

please  
03:16

so, we’re cool?  
05:28

yeah, we’re cool.  
please let me go back to sleep now.  
05:30

night kie  
05:31

**One (1) new message in: the pogues + kiara**

_dopeheyward_  
Are we still on for surfing tomorrow morning?

 _TheKie_  
I can’t, sorry. maybe next time?

 _JohnBeast_  
i’m down  
i don’t have any other, more important friends

 _TheKie_  
excuse me?  
wait, who the fuck changed the gc name?

 _JohnBeast_  
just keeping it real

 _TheKie_  
what the fuck is wrong with you?

**One (1) new message from: JJ :)**

ignore john b  
18:34

what is this?  
damage control?  
18:35

just trying to keep the peace  
18:37

well maybe you should speak to John B instead.  
since he’s the one apparently kicking me out of the group?  
18:40

no one’s kicking you out of the group  
i think he just feels like  
yknow  
you haven’t been around much the last few months  
18:51

**One (1) new message in: the pogues + kiara**

_dopeheyward_  
Dude...

 _TheKie_  
forget it, Pope. I know where I’m not wanted.

 _TheKie_ left _the pogues + kiara_

**One (1) new message from: JJ :)**

kie, cmon  
18:57

enjoy surfing.  
18:59

kiara  
come on  
hello?  
???  
19:02

**Five (5) new messages from: JJ :)**

i know you’re mad  
not sure who you’re mad at exactly  
but i know you’re mad  
but we missed you this mroning  
*morning  
12:02

**Two (2) new messages from: JJ :)**

also  
i just miss you  
11:23

**Three (3) new messages from: JJ :)**

kie  
it’s been three weeks since you last spoke to any of us  
please  
15:02

**One (1) new message from: JJ :)**

i still miss you  
00:07

**Six (6) new messages from: JJ**

i know you’re not talking to me  
or any of us  
but i heard there’s a big party happening this weekend  
and i just wanted to say  
yknow  
stay safe  
21:45

**Three (3) new messages from: JJ**

kie  
i heard the cops busted that party???  
are you okay?  
22:27

kie  
i know you’re mad  
whatever  
just  
please tell me you’re safe  
22:53

kiara?  
23:56

can you come meet me?  
at our place?  
00:17

now?  
00:17

please.  
00:18

on my way  
00:18

**One (1) new message from: JJ <3**

you doing okay?  
23:19

yeah, I’m doing okay.  
thanks for last night.  
for listening to me.  
and letting me ruin your shirt.  
and having my back.  
23:21

always  
but you do owe me a shirt  
23:21

**Seven (7) new messages in: the pogues**

_dopeheyward_  
It’s good to have you back, Kie.  
Can’t wait until you’re back at school with us too.

 _JoyousJackalope_  
what pope said  
john b agrees too  
he’s just sulking because we called him an idiot  
and also because he’s having a bad hair day

 _JohnBeast_  
i want to go on record and say that my hair looks great

 _TheKie_  
...idiots.  
I missed you.

**One (1) new message from: JJ <3**

you missed me most though, right?  
16:46

obviously.  
16:47

**Author's Note:**

> i rly didn't expect my first work for obx to be jiara, but i'm not complaining! super excited for jiara july; huge kudos to the event organisers for putting it all together for us!
> 
> i sort of imagine this to be how things went down, but ultimately at some point before we join the show, kie and jj call it quits. locked door, and all that...


End file.
